


Stay

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fear of Abandonment, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “I’m here and I’m staying.”
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr @ yellowpaintpots

There's something about loss that really gets to a person. Something about watching everyone leave you, voluntarily or not... It does something to you.

Fundy knows this all too well.

So when Fundy finds himself getting close to Five, there's a voice in his head that whispers to him that it won't last long.

And why would Fundy argue? It's happened so often that at this point Fundy expects it. Wilbur, his friends, _Dream_.

Fundy is curled up in a ball in the corner of the living room when Five gets home. Five hangs his jacket up on the hook and walks into the room with a smile on his face. His smile drops when he spots Fundy.

"Oh, Fundy..." He says. His voice drips with worry and he moves to kneel in front of Fundy on the floor, and something about his soft tone just makes Fundy shrink back more.

Five reaches out slowly, gives Fundy time to push him away or say no. When Fundy stays quiet and looks up at Five with tear-filled eyes Five pulls him into a hug.

Fundy clings to the front of Five's shirt as he cries and shakes. Five rubs his back and runs fingers through his hair, quietly hushing him and whispering comforting words.

"Fundy, love... What's wrong?"

Fundy pulls back enough to wipe his face. "It's stupid."

Five shakes his head and gently cups Fundy's face. "If it's upsetting you, it isn't stupid. I won't make fun of you no matter what it is, ok?"

Fundy looks away and lets out a shaky sigh before nodding. "I just..." He pauses. Will talking about it ruin everything? Will it push Five away—

Five gently takes hold of Fundy's hand.

Fundy continues.

"I'm scared of losing you," He admits. "I'm scared you'll leave like everyone else. And I don't know if I can handle that."

He's too anxious to look Five in the face. Five stays silent for what feels like forever and Fundy almost goes to pull away when suddenly there are arms around him and Five's face is burrowed against his neck.

"Oh, Fundy, no," Five says, voice muffled. "Baby no. You mean everything to me. I won't leave you."

Fundy wraps his own arms around Five, rubs his face against Five's shoulder. "Really?"

"I'm here and I'm staying," Five says. "And that is a promise."


End file.
